


Always In My Heart, Harry Styles

by awholenewlevelofcharming



Category: One Direction
Genre: AU, Fluff, Fluffy, M/M, this is so sappy i'm going to throw up
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-04-26
Updated: 2014-04-26
Packaged: 2018-01-20 21:44:35
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1526807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/awholenewlevelofcharming/pseuds/awholenewlevelofcharming
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>harry thinks louis is going to leave him, although louis has another idea.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Always In My Heart, Harry Styles

**Author's Note:**

> haha dont hate me
> 
> follow/go talk to me on my tumblr - @wemetinthetoilets
> 
> feedback is always appreciated! 
> 
> happy reading!

Harry is heartbroken. 

His heart is racing in his ribcage and his breathing is coming in short rapid breaths, because he knows what's about to happen. He remembers when he was about fifteen he _prayed_ that this day wasn't to come, he remembers crying every single time they got into a fight, even the smallest of ones.

Louis is going to leave him, is all Harry can think.

But after eight years together, why now?

Louis had been sneaky these last few weeks, barely giving Harry a glance and staying out later than usual. Louis also had been looking guilty and stressed as well, but Harry was always there, always the one to give him back massages or make him a warm cuppa even without being told so. Harry was always there. Was Louis cheating on him?

The thought made a sob escape Harry's mouth, quickly covering it with his hand as huge fat tears roll down his cheeks - He must look like a mess, eyes swollen and cheeks and nose red from rubbing them so much. He had been crying the last two hours because he couldn't take it anymore; Louis had left again with a guilty expression, head down without much of a proper goodbye to give to Harry. He was laying on the sofa, cheek pressed against his favorite fluffy pillow and blankets creating a cocoon around him. He felt some of his curls wet from where tears had rolled down his face. He felt exhausted, and all of a sudden _alone_. 

He thought about calling Zayn, Niall or even Liam to come to their flat to comfort him. But to be honest, he wasn't really in the mood for anyone -- But also, nobody answered his text messages.

This only made him cry harder.

His loud sobs came to a stop, however, when he heard the front door of their flat opening, he immediately shut up and wiped at his face, sniffling loudly to get rid of the snot that was starting to come out. Ugh, so gross. He doesn't look up when he hears a confused noise coming from across the room. "Harry?" Louis sounds startled. 

Ha. Harry rolled his eyes and turned away, not ready yet for Louis to dump him and kick him to the curb. His lips quivered again as more tears started to roll down- Oh my god, _he wasn't ready_. 

"Harry, baby?" Louis says a bit louder and his voice sounds _worried_ and _seriously_? Louis was about to leave him, can he not right now. "Harry, love, are you okay?"

Harry doesn't answer. And Louis moves over to sit on the edge of the sofa, thigh touching Harry's back. "Harry!" Louis sees that Harry is crying now, his voice cracking slightly, "Harry, what's wrong?"

Okay. Harry cracked.

He turns almost immediately and wraps his arms around Louis' waist, tears ruining Louis' new shirt, he's squeezing harder than necessary and Louis gasps. "Please don't leave me," Harry begs. "Please, Louis, please, I promise I'll do whatever you want, I'll change, I promise, Louis, please--"

"Harry, what on earth are you talking about?" Louis commands, placing his hands in Harry's curls and pushing some of them back so he can get a better look at his face. Louis reels back only slightly when he sees that Harry looks like an absolute mess. "What happened?"

Harry lifts his hand to wipe some tears away, hiccuping and spluttering out an, "You're going to leave me." He murmurs with his bottom lip quivering.

Louis' eyebrows knit together in confusion before he moves them both further into the sofa, laying them both down and wrapping his legs around Harry's waist, and gives Harry's forehead a kiss, "Harry," another kiss to the cheek, "I don't know where," a kiss to his other cheek, "You got that ridiculous idea," another to his nose, "But I'm not leaving you, ever," a kiss to his eyelids, "Ever," and finally, a kiss to his lips, short and simple but also loving and adoring, "Ever! Okay? Baby, I promise."

"Then why," Harry hiccuped, feeling a weight being lifted off his shoulders, "Are you being so sneaky? I mean, you're rarely home now and I-I miss you.."

"Oh baby," Louis smiles gently and tightens his grip around his waist, giving him another quick kiss. "I took another shift at my job and I had to move classes to night time. You'll see why."

Harry furrows his eyebrows and frowns again when Louis moves away, patting Harry's bum and rubbing his head. Harry purrs in contempt, suddenly _very_ tired. "Where are you going?" Harry frowns again, opening his eyes to see that Louis is biting his lip. "What's wrong?"

"Come on, get up." Louis smiles gently at him. "Lets get you dressed, we have somewhere to be."

"W-What?" Harry slowly gets up and eyes Louis curiously. "Where are we going?"

"It's a surprise baby, come on.. Change into that jumper that I love so much." is all Louis says and Harry does so without questioning anymore. Louis loves that about him, Harry has so much trust into Louis.

\------

By the time Harry is changed and proper ready for wherever they're going, it's almost midnight but Louis doesn't seem to mind, but he also looks extremely nervous and Harry is almost frustrated because he wants to know where they're going. Louis had tied one of Harry's bandannas around Harry's eyes in an attempt to block Harry from seeing where they were going. "Lou," Harry groans, resting his head on the window of their car. "Lou, please tell me." He begged for the 100th time.

"Haz," Louis groans back, "We're almost there, baby, patience."

"I don't have patience, you should know this by now."

"Oh," Louis chuckles. "I know."

"So tell me!" 

"No."

"Louis."

"Harry."

" _Louis_."

"Harry-" Louis stops suddenly, Harry feeling the car come to a sudden lurch. Harry, for some reason, feels a smile forming on his lips. "We're here. Don't take off your bandana yet!"

Harry huffs, annoyed.

Suddenly, Harry is alone, hearing the car door slam and Louis talking to someone outside. Harry wants to peek, but knowing if he does Louis will have his head, so he doesn't. He counts how many times his heart beats in his chest and when he hears his own car door open he counted 346. Huh. Must be beating really, _really_ fast then.

Louis is by Harry's ear, giving him a quick peck on his neck before wrapping his arms around him. Harry is confused. What the hell is going on? He was about to ask when Louis starts to move him, a small noise coming out of Harry's mouth, a bit scared for where Louis is taking him. As they get closer to where ever they're going, he starts to hear water rushing and the sound of plates clattering together and he _thinks_ , no, he swears, he hears Niall's laughter from where ever he is. Okay, seriously?

"Louis," Harry begins to complain but Louis is quick to shush him, sits him down and tells him to stay, well, really, commands him to stay and _oh_ is this what this is? Is Louis being kinky right now?

"Harry," Louis murmurs and Harry jumps because of how close Louis' mouth is to his ear, bandana still wrapped around his eyes. "I love you." He says quietly, and Harry is about to say it back but he feels Louis' small, soft, lips on his own. "I love you more than anything or anyone ever, when I met you and you were only fifteen I didn't expect us to ever talk again because of how weird I was-- Sorry about that by the way --" Harry giggles, he remembers when Louis was seventeen and Harry was fifteen (the first time they met) and Louis had walked into the bakery, dark clothes and colored hair and everything, a phase he went through. It was rather adorable if Harry's being honest. "But we did. And I want to thank you for not thinking I'm weird, or thinking I'm annoying or--"

"Louis!" Harry cries, he wants to take off the bandana now. He's starting to sweat because of how nervous he is all of a sudden. Seriously, what is this?

"Harry, please." Louis smirks. "Let me finish." Harry stays quiet, although he's slightly annoyed because this is taking _forever_. "And I've sat here thinking of different ways to present this and you know me, I can't form words the way I want them to come out and I can't be a sap like you. But, I just want you to know that I _want_ to spend the rest of my life with you and I want you forever. You're mine and I'm yours, forever. I love you, Harry. I'm in love with you. Forever, yeah?"

Harry is crying again, but he nods in agreement. "Forever." He promises. "Can I take it off now?"

"Harry," Louis laughs, but nods even though Harry can't see him. "Like I said, I'm not good with words but I need you to take off the bandana now and read."

Harry's eyebrows knit together in confusion, but is all ready to tear the bandana off. So he does. 

Harry doesn't see the huge sign in front of him at first, takes in his surroundings and notices that he's by the river -- him and louis' river, he might add -- and there's a table set up with food and Niall, Zayn and Liam are all there, tears in their eyes (probably from Louis' speech because _duh_ , Louis is Louis) he sees that Zayn and Niall are holding hands though, and he smiles at them. He finally lets his eyes skit back to the table and sees there's a black small box right on his plate.

He swears he stops breathing right then and there.

He finally looks forward and sees a sign that reads, _Haz, will you marry me? - Louis (obviously) :) x_ scrawled in Louis' handwriting and Harry immediately starts crying.

"Of course, Louis!" He squeals, "Of course I'll marry you. Yes, yes my answer is yes!" He jumps up and he hears Louis let out a loud breath, as if he had been holding it. Louis and Harry collide in a bone-crushing hug and Louis kisses Harry hard and rough right on Harry's lips. Tears are rolling down everybody's cheeks now and Louis laughs a shaky laugh.

They all sit together at the table set up in the middle of nowhere, with lights that are strung up around the cars and around the light poles. Louis and Harry can't stop smiling at each other, happiness radiating off each other. Louis explains that the late nights were him trying to make money for Harry's ring (which is beautiful by the way - It's a gold band on top of a silver one with a small blue diamond in the middle - blue was Harry's favorite color) and how he also needed time for his Uni classes.

Zayn, Niall and Liam also explain that it was rather difficult to keep such a secret from Harry all this time and how they were excited to be apart of the proposal process.

Harry is happy. He is extremely happy that Louis didn't leave him, rather happy that he'd rather spend the rest of his life with him.

\----three years later----

Louis and Harry are laying on their bed, quietly giggling to one another as they reminisce on the past, careful not to wake up Tyler (they adopted a baby boy a year ago, in love with his dark brown eyes and beautiful blonde hair) in the other room next to them. "You thought I was going to leave you," Louis giggles again and pushes his toes down on Harry's foot, Louis was on top of Harry, his head pressed against Harry's firm chest, as Harry drew patterns on Louis' back. "I can't believe how much of a mess you looked."

"Hey!" Harry huffed, eyebrows dipped into a v. "That was a difficult time for me, okay?!"

"Yeah, yeah." Louis giggles again and looks up to kiss Harry's neck, receiving a shiver from Harry. They're quiet for awhile, but Louis breaks the silence (he always does) with another kiss to Harry's neck, "I love you, Harry."

"I love you back," Harry whispers, planting a soft kiss to the top of Louis' head, pressing his toes back to Louis'. "I'll love you until I die baby."

Louis makes an appreciative noise and his eyelids began to droop a bit as sleep overcomes him. Harry's hands are working magic all down Louis' spine and before he can fall asleep he hears a loud cry come from the room across from theirs. He groans when Harry starts to giggle, "It's your turn."

"Please, Harry.. I'm too tired. Take my turn again." He begs. "Please."

"I've been taking your turns for days, Louis." Harry says back sleepily, "It's your turn."

Louis is about to argue but Harry is already getting up slowly, careful not to bother Louis, and places a gentle kiss to Louis' cheek and is out of the room in seconds. Louis smiles, Harry was great. He falls asleep with a smile on his face and before he drifts into a deeper sleep, he feels strong arms wrap around his waist and he _thinks_ he hears Harry whisper, "I was going to propose to you if you had waited another week."

**Author's Note:**

> if you want, go check out The One That Got Away - I updated last night! x :)
> 
> also if there were any mistakes i will fix them asap !


End file.
